


A Chance Meeting

by jeyhawk



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeyhawk/pseuds/jeyhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is a figure skater, Kris is a snowboarder. The Olympics are on. (Just go with the flow, this is too silly to have a summary anyway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://daemonicangel.livejournal.com/profile)[**daemonicangel**](http://daemonicangel.livejournal.com/) who asked for nothing really (so I convinced her that this was what she wanted) over at the [](http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_ai/profile)[**ontd_ai**](http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_ai/) charity drive to benefit [Haiti](http://inside.unicefusa.org/site/TR?pg=fund&fr_id=1090&pxfid=14320). I hope you like it, h0ar. :D

  
"Come on, it'll be fun," Katy says, pulling on Kris's wrist.

Kris is pretty sure there's nothing fun about watching grown men in tights practice dizziness-inducing pirouettes - he's not _that_ gay - but he still feels guilty about going gay on Katy, and he's never been able to say no to her, anyway.

"I don't see why we can't just go out for lunch or something," he says.

"You're so lame. How are you _ever_ going to meet someone if you spend all your time holed up in your room?"

Kris wasn't aware that the Olympics had anything to do with his dating habits. In fact, he thinks that dating another athlete - one in tights, no less - would be a spectacularly bad idea.

"I'm here to compete," he says petulantly. "Not to find a date."

"Obviously," she says. "How many books have you read since you got here?"

"Two, but-"

Katy shakes her head and gives him a disapproving look, tugging on his wrist again until he stops digging his heels in.

"I'm not looking for a date," he repeats, but it's obvious she isn't going to listen.

It's surprisingly warm inside the skating rink, and he unbuttons his coat while he lets himself be led to a seat. The ice is full of people in tights of varying degrees of tightness, carefully navigating around each other in lazy circles. There's not half the amount of glitter he thought there would be, in fact there's no glitter at all - just tights, shirts and a few cases of leg warmers. It makes sense, he supposes; he doesn't practice in his competition gear either.

He jiggles his right knee and watches the ice without real interest. He doesn't recognize any of the faces, but then, he knows nothing about figure skating, so unless J-Lo has taken it up he wouldn't expect to recognize anyone. Katy seems to know everyone, though, rattling off names and facts at an alarming speed, hands fluttering as she tries to point them all out. Kris sinks lower in his seat and contemplates napping.

"Oh," Katy says suddenly, and the dumbstruck awe in her voice makes Kris watch the ice with renewed interest; maybe J-Lo decided to show after all.

"Who's that?" Kris asks, because the new addition to the ice is certainly not J-Lo, but _damn_.

"I cannot believe you don't know Adam Lambert," Katy says. "Have you been living under a rock?"

Kris doesn't know Adam Lambert, but looking at him, he thinks that he wants to. Intimately. Adam is tall, with unruly dark hair and what look to be blue eyes, lined heavily with eyeliner. His black leggings show off a pair of forever-long legs, and his loose grey shirt has a torn neckline, through which a tight black undershirt peeks out. He's wearing a pair of fingerless black gloves, and his nails are painted black.

It's not really his looks that draw the eye though, it's his confidence. He moves as if the ice is his bitch and the way the other skaters make way for him, Kris thinks that it probably is. The soft classical music that has been streaming out of the speakers suddenly stops only to be replaced with some kind of dance remix that Kris doesn't quite recognize. Then Adam starts to move, and remembering how to breathe takes precedence over naming the song.

"He's good," Kris squeaks about half way through the performance that isn't really a performance but more like Adam showing off his moves.

"He's a legend," Katy says, fumbling for Kris's hand and gripping it tight. "Everyone thought he would retire two years ago when he injured his knee in an accident, but he made his comeback late last year and he seems to be in better shape than ever."

The dance track switches seamlessly into something else. On the ice, Adam makes a jump that contains way too many spins to be real before landing on one foot while the other leg stretches out behind him with flawless grace.

"Holy fucking shit," Katy says while the people on and around the ice break into spontaneous applause and catcalls.

"What was that?" Kris asks, even if he's pretty sure he won't understand the answer.

"A quadruple toe loop," Katy says, obviously distraught. "But with altitude like that, I wouldn't put a quintuple out of the question."

Kris has no idea what that even means, but he watches as Adam glides across the ice to exchange words with a petite grim-looking woman that Kris assumes is his coach.

"They rarely do quadruples on open training rinks like this," Katy stage whispers. "And a jump like the one Adam did showcases his talent a little too well."

Kris figures that makes sense, since he holds back during practice runs as well. Whatever Adam's coach is saying, it doesn't seem to affect him because he throws his head back and laughs while spinning around a few times before heading out on the ice again.

"That's Kara DiGuardi," Katy explains. "Adam's coach. She was the one that discovered him."

Kris wonders if figure skaters get discovered a lot. It seems like the kind of thing that takes years and years of training. Adam spins around on the ice, and for a moment, Kris is sure Adam's looking straight at him. However, Adam swivels again and the moment is gone.

A couple in a matching blue casual outfit leaves the ice and another male skater dressed in black enters it. He's tiny and narrow with a funky hair cut that seems wildly out of place on a figure skater, not that the last fifteen minutes made Kris an expert, or anything.

"That's Tommy Ratliff," Katy says. "Rumor has it he's dating Adam, but I'm pretty sure it's all just fan service. They did this hilarious couples dance for a charity benefit just before Christmas and they've been playing it up since."

Kris doesn't have to ask what Katy means, because within moments, Adam sweeps Tommy up in the air and spins him around the ice.

"Let me down you jerk," Tommy laughs as they spin past the corner where Kris and Katy are seated. Adam's answering laugh makes Kris's stomach flutter.

"So Adam's gay then," Kris says, trying to sound casual but failing miserably.

"Yeah…" Katy trails off but Kris doesn't have to turn his head to know that she's staring at him. "You _like_ him?" she asks, way way way too loudly.

"You know, I've been wondering the same thing."

Kris looks up slowly to find Adam watching them from the rink, with his elbows resting casually on the railing. He's even prettier up close, with his blue eyes crinkled at the corners and a smirk on his full, freckled lips. Kris swallows while Katy squeals, pulling her hand back from Kris's.

"He's gay and available," she says, shoving at Kris's shoulder. "Kind of a dork, but you get used to it with time."

Adam throws his head back laughing and, yup, it still makes Kris's stomach flutter. "Is that so?" Adam asks, giving Kris a long look. "Does it speak too?"

"Uh," Kris says, since he's not used to eyeliner-wearing larger than life guys hitting on him.

Adam laughs again and swings his stupidly long legs over the railing. On the other side of the rink, Kris spots Tommy laughing with Adam's coach and he wonders if Adam does this a lot. Adam is unbearably tall with his skates on, but the way he stands in them like they are the most comfortable flats in the world is kind of a turn on.

"I have somewhere to be," Katy says, jumping up from her seat. "It's really important too. See you later, Kris. Nice to meet you, Adam."

Kris looks dumbly after her when she leaves. He doesn't know how to handle this situation at all.

"That's better," Adam says, sliding down into Katy's vacated seat and crossing his legs before him. "I'm Adam."

He sticks his hand out and Kris shakes it, licking his lips. "I'm… uh… Kris. Kris Allen."

"I know who you are," Adam says.

"You do?" Kris isn't completely unknown, but it's not like he's famous.

"Mhmm. There was a blurb about you in Sports Illustrated, I thought you were cute."

"Oh." He vaguely remembers his mother mentioning that. She collects everything that has ever been written about him and puts it into a scrapbook of embarrassments. Some of it's nice, of course, but mostly, it just makes him blush.

"So," Adam says, apparently determined to keep their one sided conversation going. "Got any plans for tonight?"

Kris did promise he'd take Matt to the movies, but Matt knows him. He's not going to mind if Kris does something else. "No."

"Want plans for tonight?"

Kris licks his lips. He hasn't been on a date in forever, mostly because he hasn't had time, but also because he has this niggling suspicion he doesn't date well. He's not effortlessly witty like some people since all he really does with his time is train, compete, read, and make music. He's pretty sure no one wants to listen to him go on about music, half pipe and books for an entire evening.

"Yeah," he finally says, sneaking a glance at Adam only to find him already looking. "That would be nice."  
Adam smiles and reaches up to touch his fingers to Kris's lips. His touch is strangely electric. "I'll pick you up at seven," he says, before he stands up and moves back towards the rink.

It's not until Adam's already halfway across the ice that Kris realizes he never told Adam where he lives.

The End

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Chance Meeting [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217825) by [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka)




End file.
